In recent years, with the development of electronic technology, more and more different types of electronic devices have come into people's lives, and greatly enriched people's lives. Electronic devices, for example, can be mobile phones, PADs, laptops and etc. Furthermore, electronic devices can include various electronic elements, such as cameras. These electronic devices have different functions, and can be widely used in various fields, such as science and technology, education, health care, construction and etc.
Taking mobile phone as an example, while using the mobile phone, user can use the mobile phone to perform communication, video recording, Internet surfing or other operations.
As for video recording with the mobile phone, the inventor, while implementing the application, found that a microphone of the mobile phone collects all sounds from surroundings during video recording. For example, when the mobile phone is used to record video during a banquet, several users from a certain direction will be record while the microphone of the mobile phone not only collects sound of these users, but also collects sound of other users who are not captured. Therefore, in prior art, when sound are collected with the microphone, a sound source from other directions cannot be shielded, which further results in a case of sound collection and sound source not matching.